Gideon Cross
=Quotes About Gideon Cross= Quotes tagged as "gideon-cross" (showing 1-30 of 3,000) http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I’ve always seen you, angel. From the moment you found me, I’ve seen nothing but you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross628 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Oh, Eva." He rubbed his cheek against my damp face. "I must've wished for you so hard and so often you had no choice but to come true.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross450 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Are you sleeping with anyone?” The question was asked so casually it took a second to process what he’d said. I inhaled sharply. “Why is that any business of yours?” He looked at me and I saw what I’d seen the first time we’d met—tremendous power and steely control. Both of which had me taking an involuntary step back. Again. At least I didn’t fall this time; I was making progress. “Because I want to fuck you, Eva. I need to know what’s standing in my way, if anything.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross267 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“He was the kind of guy that made a woman want to rip his shirt open and watch the buttons scatter along with her inhibitions.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross227 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I loved the way he kissed me, as if he had to, as if he'd go crazy if he didn't and had nearly waited too long.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross174 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“You forget who submits, Eva,” he said gruffly. “I’ve given up control for you. I’ve bent and adjusted for you. I’ll do anything to keep you and make you happy. But I can’t be tamed or topped. Don’t mistake indulgence for weakness.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross169 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“It's probably best for me to work off some energy before I get you naked. I'm sure you'd like to be able to walk tomorrow.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross151 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Romance isn't in my repertoire, Eva. But a thousand ways to make you come are. Let me show you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross138 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“It's not the right word, Eva," he pressed on stubbornly, his lips at my ear. "That's why I haven't said it. It's not the right word for you and what I feel for you." "Shut up. If you care about me at all, you'll just shut up and go away." "I've been loved before--by Corinne, by other women...But what the hell do they know about me? What the hell are they in love with when they don't know how fucked up I am? If that's love, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: confessions, gideon-cross, lovers137 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I love you, Gideon.” “God.” He looked at me with something that resembled disgust. Whether it was directed at me or himself, I didn’t know. “How can you say that?” “Because it’s the truth.” “You just see this”—he gestured at himself with a wave of his hand. “You’re not seeing the fucked-up, broken mess inside.” I inhaled sharply. “You can say that to me? When you know I’m fucked up and broken, too?” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross136 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“You definitely have the voice for phone sex, but I've got to go. I have a date with my vibrator." "Oh, Eva." Cross spoke my name in a decadent purr. "You're determined to drive me to my knees, aren't you? What will it take to talk you into a threesome with B.O.B.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross119 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I can't go long without you either, Eva. You're an addiction...my obsession...” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross119 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I spend a quarter of every day inside you. When you set limits outside of that I can't help but see them as arbitrary.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: gideon-cross, possessiveness, sexy112 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Day One of my life was the day I met you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: gideon-cross78 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Goddamn it. Wait for me, Eva. I waited my whole life for you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: gideon-cross75 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Don't. Tell me when, then. And before you say never, take a good look at me and tell me if you see a man who's easily deterred.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, gideon-cross68 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“There wasn't a second that passed when you weren't on my mind. You own me, Eva. Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, I belong to you.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: gideon-cross57 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Gideon: We've established some talking points: we have an intense sexual attraction and neither of us wants to date. So what do you want – exactly? Seduction, Eva? Do you want to be seduced? Eva: Sex that’s planned like a business transaction is a turnoff for me. Gideon: Establishing parameters in a merger makes it less likely that there’ll be exaggerated expectations and disappointment. Eva: Why even call it a fuck? Why not be clear and call it seminal emission in a pre-approved orifice?” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: erotica, eva-trammel, gideon-cross47 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“..then he pushed the call button again and asked, "Are you sleeping with anyone?" "Why is that any business of yours?" "Because I want to fuck you, Eva. I need to know what's standing in my way, if anything.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross43 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“What’s a little calming distraction for your